


Рыжее на чёрном

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [87]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Рыжее на чёрном

В магазине постельного белья тихо, как на кладбище. Ничего удивительного, в полдвенадцатого ночи.

Консультант мечтает о том, чтобы последний посетитель поскорее ушел, но политика компании диктует улыбаться и не мешать потенциальному клиенту делать свой выбор.

Чужое неудобство никогда не беспокоило Б. Кроуфорда.

Кроуфорд изучает широкий ассортимент товаров, представленный на оценку его требовательному вкусу. Он пробует подушечками пальцев ткань и улыбается.

_ Шульдих, распаленный желанием, выгибается на бордовой простыне с королевскими вензелями. На нем нет ничего, кроме черного бархата ошейника. Это было бы вульгарно, если бы не выражение его глаз. _

Кроуфорд проходит дальше, выбирая постельное белье точно так же, как выбирал бы оптическую винтовку для исполнения заказа. Медленно, с чувством, толком и расстановкой.

Его внимание привлекает темно-синий шелк, гладкая ткань скользит сквозь пальцы, оставляя приятное, чуть прохладное ощущение.

_ Шульдих сидит на постели, скрестив ноги. У него в руках бокал с красным игристым вином. Он смотрит на него через богемское стекло и лукаво улыбается. _

Кроуфорд оставляет в покое синий шелк и переключает своё внимание на шкуру. Мех щекочет ладонь.

_ В комнате темно. Тяжелые гардины надежно укрывают эту комнату от назойливого света не по-зимнему яркой луны. В камине трещит огонь, и отсветы рыжего света гуляют по комнате, ложась причудливым, постоянно изменяющимся узором на богатую обстановку старого замка. _

_ Шульдих кутается в мех, зарывается в него носом и подставляет спину огню, демонстрируя только пальцы левой ноги. Они мерзнут, но менять положение тела он не хочет, потому что иначе замерзнет что-нибудь другое. _

Кроуфорд тихо смеется, качает головой и оставляет белый мех лежать на одной из полок длинного шкафа. Белое слишком яркое, а два слишком ярких пятна в царстве мрака рассеивают внимание.

В поле зрения попал комплект постельного белья с рыжим узором, причудливые цветы расчертили углы одеяла.

_ Шульдих спихивает одеяло на пол и приглашающее хлопает по месту рядом с собой. На бежевой простыне отчетливо видны мокрые пятна. Шульдих только недавно выбрался из душа и не успел — или не пожелал — высохнуть до конца. Его кожа на сей раз пахнет апельсином и ванилью. _

Черный сатин ложится под руку Кроуфорда как нельзя кстати. Он уже собирался покинуть магазин ни с чем.

_ Шульдих горит, плавится на этих простынях, и рыжие волосы разметались по черному сатину. Эстетика мгновения завораживает, возбуждает и пьянит. Можно потерять голову и просто любить… _

— Рыжее, — выдыхает Шульдих ему на ухо, обнимая за талию и почти касаясь губами шеи.

— Нет, чёрное, — улыбается Кроуфорд в ответ.

— Дух противоречия? – мурлычет телепат, самодовольно щурясь.

— Чтобы тебе никогда не стало скучно.

Кроуфорд разворачивается и притягивает Шульдиха к себе, жарко целуя в губы.

— Черное… — выдыхает он, отстраняясь.

— Нет, рыжее, — отвечает таким же прерывистым голосом Кроуфорд и тянет Шульдиха прочь из магазина.

Какая, в сущности, разница, на каком белье заниматься любовью, если по венам давно течет не кровь, а раскаленное добела желание?..


End file.
